


All I Could Ask For

by Arachne_Arachnid



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Choking Kink, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachne_Arachnid/pseuds/Arachne_Arachnid
Summary: Saihara has never had a good relationship with his parents.So when Amami and Ouma want to meet them, he can already foresee the events that follow.And they aren't fun.





	

Parents were not that noteworthy a part in Amami, Ouma, and Saihara’s relationship. Of course, they had come up in conversations before, but Ouma’s parents weren’t a particularly _good_ subject, and they had only had one rather memorable dinner with Amami’s parents, whom were both fashion designers- and if Saihara was allowed to say- probably the nicest people he had ever met. After that, both Ouma and Amami had pestered him about his _own_ parents, and Saihara- too scared of disappointing them- had arranged a day for them all to go out to dinner.

 

There were many complications, however, with such plans. First and foremost was the fact that his parents lived in a whole other _State_ , and it would probably take them quite a bit to get a few days off of work to visit him. No, scratch that; that was _great_.

 

Because, the second issue that came out of this whole ordeal, was Saihara’s parents themselves. He had never had a good relationship with them- they weren’t the most supportive of his sexuality, and when he walked in with not one, but _two_ boyfriends, he was sure that all of Hell would break loose. Part of him was concerned- because there was _no way_ that the night could go smoothly- but another half of him felt empowered by the fact that he was actually going to take a stand against his parents.

 

That didn’t stop him from becoming a complete and utter _mess_ the day that his parents came.

 

He told himself that _he’d be okay, he’d be okay_ _because he had Amami and Ouma_ with him as he stared at himself in the mirror; dressed in a black suit and tie. His hair was slicked back with hair gel- courtesy of an overenthusiastic Amami- and now it was a mere thirty minutes until they headed out to meet his parents at an overly elaborate restaurant they had picked out. His legs felt like jelly, and he would have loved to just melt into a puddle at that moment because then he could just hide from this whole situation.

 

“Shuichi?” He jolted up when Amami’s voice resounded from the other side of the door- albeit muffled- and listened as the boy continued, “Are you okay in there?”

 

Saihara fiddled with his tie, trying to regain his composure before he had to face his two boyfriends, “Y-Yeah, I’ll be out in a second!”

 

“ _Ooh_ , what’s this? Saihara-chan just stuttered,” sometimes Saihara thought Ouma should be the Ultimate Detective- with his almost _unreal_ perceptiveness, “...Nishishishi... You can’t lie to the king of liars himself!”

 

Saihara was pretty sure he had locked the door, but somehow Ouma pushed it open, and then he saw something shining in the Ultimate Supreme Ruler’s hand and he remembered his boyfriend’s rather troublesome habit of picking locks. The small boy was grinning ear to ear- like the cat that ate the canary- as he walked into the room; followed by Amami, whom had an apologetic smile on his face.

 

“Ah, Saihara, were you having trouble?” Saihara hadn’t _thought_ so, but he could feel his face heating up when Amami undid his tie- which he had thought looked okay, may he add- and redid it the _right_ way, “I wouldn’t have minded if you asked for help, you know.”

 

Saihara could see the playful smile that formed on Amami’s face through his reflection on the mirror, and he wondered why he chose to date such a sly guy as the green haired boy added in that suave tone he always used when he was making fun of them, “I mean, unless you were trying to make a _fashion statement_ by wadding your tie up like that.”

 

He wished he had his black cap so that he could hide the blush forming on his face, and he didn’t think he had ever been so embarrassed in his _life_ when Amami leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“No fair, don’t leave me out!” Ouma pouted, standing up on his tippy-toes to peck both of their cheeks, to which Amami smiled and stroked his cheek with one ringed finger.

 

Saihara- despite himself- could feel a small smile form on his face as he admired their reflections in the mirror, suddenly feeling much more confident that _he could do this_. Amami was dressed in a black suit, much like Saihara, but he had some of his newer jewelry on- including his eyebrow piercing- which he didn’t wear often. Ouma was the only one who had decided he didn’t want to match; adorning a white suit with a black bow-tie.

 

Saihara thought that Ouma looked stunning; his hair pulled back and his dark eyelashes long and apparent against his pale skin. Amami often wore nice clothes- which he seemed to always be able to match _perfectly_ \- but that didn’t take away from his beauty now, and Saihara could feel his face heating up because they were _his_ boyfriends.

 

“Saihara-chan,” he was snapped out of his stupor by Ouma, whom grabbed a hold of his hand and smiled- not a smile of mischief like usual, but a true, genuine smile, “Let’s have fun tonight, okay?”

 

He felt as if all of his concerns melted away at once at the smile on his boyfriend’s face, and he nodded, gripping the dark haired boy’s hand a bit tighter, “Yeah.”

 

~*~

 

 _Let’s have fun tonight, okay?_ Ouma’s words replayed over and over in Saihara’s mind, and it was the only thing stopping him from jumping out of the car- mid turn- and rolling out on to the highway.

 

He knew that Amami and Ouma would notice, perceptive as they were, so he tried to distract himself with happy thoughts, because maybe this night _wouldn’t_ go that bad.

 

Or it would.

 

He leaned his head on Amami’s shoulder as the light green haired boy gently traced circles on his hand, letting out a small sigh. Ouma was draped across both of their laps- despite their continuous warnings that if they crashed he would literally fly out the window- and was talking enthusiastically about what food he would eat. Saihara’s parents- obviously trying to show off their wealth- had rented a limousine for them to take to the restaurant.

 

“Saihara-chan, are you okay? You’re sweating a lot!” Ouma had a knowing look in his dark purple eyes, and Saihara found himself wishing he could hide his feelings as well as the self-proclaimed liar could, “You’re _super_ pale right now!”

 

The dark haired boy crawled off of their laps and sat down beside Saihara- like he should have been the _entire_ time- placing a gentle kiss on the detective’s cheek. Saihara blushed as Amami leaned in to do the same; his heart fluttering in his chest.

 

“What’s bothering you so much?” The light green haired boy questioned gently, intertwining his fingers with Saihara’s own as he added, “You’ve seemed stressed out this entire time.”

 

Every part of Saihara was screaming at him to _lie lie lie_ yet when he saw the worried looks on his boyfriend’s faces, he found himself spilling out his worries to them, “...Ah, w-well... my parents- they’ve never really been supportive of me.... and I’m used to it... but I’m scared that they’ll say something bad about you or Kokichi...”

 

He could feel his face heating up as he spoke, but by the end of his sentence Ouma was smiling at him, and Amami placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

 

“ _Ahh_ , Saihara-chan, you’re so cute!” The Ultimate Supreme Ruler giggled, crawling on to his lap and hugging him tenderly, “Don’t be worried about us!”

 

He pulled away; his smile more malevolent as he added, bringing a finger to his lips, “You should be more worried about what _we’ll_ do if they say anything about _you_!”

 

Saihara let out an awkward chuckle as Amami flicked Ouma in the forehead, causing the boy to let out a small whine of protest and swat at him. He may have had his worries, but he couldn’t help but feel relieved that his lovers were so supporting.

 

Even when the limousine driver made an abrupt turn and Ouma fell backwards on to the floor.

 

~*~

 

When they finally reached the restaurant- Ouma buckled in and in his seat like a _normal_ person- his parents were sitting on a bench outside. His mother had a long, frilly dress on that matched the color of the ripest blueberry; a smile playing on her lips when she saw her son climbing out of the limousine.

 

“Honey, you look so handsome!” She gushed the moment she saw his sumptuous black suit, wrapping her arms around him in a hug that Saihara couldn’t help but think _wasn’t_ as warm as Ouma’s.

 

His dad arose from the bench as well; readjusting his dark blue tie before heading over to also hug his son as well. Saihara may not have had a particularly _good_ relationship with his parents, but he couldn’t deny that he had missed them- albeit not as much as he probably _should_.

 

“How have you been?” His father questioned in a soft, hushed voice that Saihara had _definitely_ inherited, staring down at his son through two dull gray eyes.

 

“U-Um,” he fumbled with his own tongue, fiddling with his tie as he continued, “...I, um, am in a relationship now...”

 

He could see the look on his mother’s face, one that spelled out _sheer disappointment_ , but he willed himself to continue, albeit in a much meeker tone, “...I-I actually have... two... partners... b-but they make me happy...!”

 

“So, like, a polyamorous relationship?” His dad questioned in a tone that suggested he wasn’t asking, but _demanding_ , and when Saihara nodded, he seemed to become a lot more threatening, “So when you said you were bringing someone with you, did you mean them?”

 

Saihara nodded once more.

 

“Then where are they?” His mother inquired, gesturing towards the limousine with one gloved hand as she added, “I’d like to meet these two young _women_.”

 

Saihara grit his teeth, because she _knew_ that he didn’t like girls, and she _knew_ that whoever walked out of that car wouldn’t be one.

 

She just wanted to make him feel bad, as if he would just decide to break up with the two people that made his life _so much better_ because they weren’t girls. He clenched his fists, and muttered under his breath ‘ _You know they aren’t girls’_ before turning to the limousine, where he had made Ouma and Amami wait so that he could fully explain the situation to his parents. Ouma had his face pressed against the window, his dark purple eyes practically _sparkling_ , and Saihara smiled at him because it was just _so_ Ouma-like.

 

He gestured for them to get out of the limousine, and Ouma was out of the car within seconds, leaping into Saihara’s arms. Amami was more laid-back about his approach, and he smiled that _unbearably attractive_ smile of his that always seemed to charm those around him.

 

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you! My name is Amami Rantarou,” he greeted in a suave tone of voice, and Saihara was sure his parents thought he was just as debonair as they wanted for their son- just not a girl, “I’m not a suspicious guy, so don’t worry!”

 

Saihara could feel a blush forming on his face, because Amami looked absolutely _gorgeous_ with his hair held back with white barrettes; his pale skin practically glowing in the moonlight.

 

“Hey, no fair, let me introduce myself too!” Ouma pouted, turning to Saihara’s parents and smiling a smile that wasn’t that far off from what you would expect to see on the Cheshire Cat, “My name is Ouma Kokichi! It’s so nice to finally meet my beloved Saihara-chan’s parents!”

 

Saihara’s mother nodded curtly, eyeing Ouma up and down through two disparaging golden eyes, “Ah, you seem a bit... small... how old are you, dear...?”

 

Ouma’s smirk didn’t falter, but Saihara didn’t miss how he started picking at his nails- one of the habits he had when he was upset- as he replied in a chipper tone, “I’m 17, just like Saihara-chan!”

 

Saihara’s father seemed taken aback, which Saihara honestly couldn’t blame him because Ouma _did_ look quite young, and nodded, before clearing his throat, “...I see... Well, I suppose we should head in and talk more over dinner...”

 

Without giving the three boys a chance to respond, he took his wife’s hand and started walking brusquely away. Amami mimicked his movements- be it on purpose or not- and grabbed Saihara’s hand, to which Ouma did the same. Saihara squeezed both of their hands in silent thanks, before heading into the building after his parents.

 

And never had he felt so out of place before.

 

The scent of something delicious wafted throughout the air the moment he entered, and all around him were waiters dressed in expensive-looking suits and ties. He could feel himself growing panicked because _he wasn’t good in social situations_ _and this was a lot_ , but then Ouma smiled up at him reassuringly and it was suddenly as if his fear was nonexistent. His parents were already being led away to their table- probably because they thought that Saihara, Ouma, and Amami weren’t worth waiting for- and the three had to hurry after them.

 

Once everyone had been seated, with Saihara sitting in-between Ouma and Amami on the opposite side of the table as his parents, the waiter took their orders. Of course, his parents ordered the most expensive thing they could find on the menu while Amami just settled with shrimp and Saihara decided on a pasta that he didn’t even think he would eat. And what did Ouma order?

 

Well, that was the thing.

 

When the waiter came around to take their orders- after taking a drink of his Panta- he had smiled and said, “Ah, don’t worry about me, I’m not eating!”

 

And what had his parents said?

 

Well, more specifically, his _mother_?

 

“Oh, good for you! Are you trying to lose weight?”

 

Which was ridiculous, because anyone could tell just by looking that Ouma was underweight, and the fact that she was supporting his bad eating habits made Saihara’s blood boil. Even Amami’s smile looked forced, but his parents didn’t seem to notice, continuing on with their conversation like nothing had happened. And when their food came, of course it was Amami who split up the food on his plate in half and forced Ouma to eat some- as always.

 

“So, Shuichi,” halfway through the meal, his mom suddenly spoke up, and he looked up from his untouched pasta, “Are we going to discuss _this_?”

 

She gestured towards Amami and Ouma like they were mere insects on his wall, and he clenched his fist as she continued, “You know that me and your father don’t approve of... whatever it is you have going on here... I mean, my God Shuichi, you’re a boy for _heaven sake_! You should settle down with a nice young lady, not another man! And definitely not _two_ of them!”

 

That was the last straw.

 

Saihara stood up from his chair- his legs trembling- and inhaled a shaky breath before saying through gritted teeth, “...Amami and Ouma have made me happier then I’ve ever been in my entire life, and you have no right to judge them for anything... After everything you’ve put me through, you should just be glad that your son is happy, but of course you can’t do that...!”

 

He could feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes, but he refused to cry.

 

“Is that so? We’re your parents, Saihara, and this-” his father gestured towards Ouma and Amami, just like his mother had, “-is not normal, nor is it healthy.”

 

Saihara could feel himself _losing it_ , and he didn’t mean to shout, but he did and he wasn’t sure he regretted it, “Stop acting like I have a disease! I’m homosexual, dad, not mentally unstable!”

 

Silence fell over the restaurant after his outburst, and Saihara wondered what _he had done to deserve this humiliation_ , but then Ouma and Amami stood up beside him. He didn’t know what else to do but to let them take his hands and lead him out of the building, finally allowing the tears to stream down his cheeks. The moment they were back in the limousine, Ouma and Amami were both hugging him, and he couldn’t help but just _break down_.

 

“...Saihara, calm down...” Amami murmured in his ear, rubbing circles on his back, “...It’s okay, we’re leaving now...”

 

He buried his face in the light green haired boy’s chest; his tears staining the boys shirt.

 

“...I just wanted this night to go well...” He choked out in a hoarse voice, “...I’m sorry, I just messed everything up...”

 

“No, Saihara-chan, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Ouma’s voice didn’t sound mischievous like usual- it was uncharacteristically serious- and the boy placed a gentle kiss on the detective’s forehead, “You were completely in the right; what they were saying was cruel.”

 

He wiped the tears out of Saihara’s eyes, smiling as he added, pronouncing each syllable separately, “And seeing my beloved Saihara-chan so fired up was h-o-t!”

 

Saihara could feel his face heating up, and he sputtered out a flustered ‘Ouma-kun!’ as the boy leaned in for another kiss. Amami snaked a hand down to Saihara’s waist, and he could feel heat pooling into the pit of his stomach as Ouma deepened their kiss; a thin string of saliva connecting their lips together when he pulled back for air. His face was flushed, and he panted as he crawled on to Saihara’s lap before resuming their kiss.

 

“...Nishishishi... Let us distract you, Saihara-chan...”

 

Saihara could only hope that the ride home wouldn’t be a long one.

 

~*~

 

After a hasty ‘thank you!’ to the driver, they _practically_ tripped over each other getting into the house, and Amami had Saihara pinned to the wall the moment they entered. He pressed his lips to the detective’s neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin there, and Saihara shuddered in pleasure. Ouma was watching the two of them longingly, his breaths coming out quick and uneven.

 

Saihara let out an involuntary moan when Amami slipped his hand up his shirt, his hands wandering up and down the detective’s chest. He could feel his erection straining against his pants, and Amami finally pulled away, his eyes half-lidded and his light green hair- originally slicked back and combed- was messy and tousled.

 

“As much as I want to continue,” he spoke in a deep, husky voice that only served to turn Saihara on more, “I think we should probably take this to the bedroom.”

 

Saihara- still in a haze- just nodded and followed him into their room; Kokichi hanging off of his arm. He knew that the smaller boy was purposely letting out small mewls and whimpers on the way there, and the moment that they entered, he pushed the Supreme Ruler on to the bed rather roughly- which he knew Kokichi liked. He placed a sloppy kiss on the boy’s lips and discarded what made up his suit on the floor, leaving his chest bare.

 

Amami crawled on to the bed, now shirtless as well, and brought Saihara on to his lap, undoing his tie and working his way from there. Saihara wasn’t a stranger to being undressed in front of them, so he couldn’t even find it in him to be embarrassed when his upper half was completely exposed, and he could feel Amami’s erection pressing against his thigh from in his pants. The bed _creaked!_ as Ouma crawled over to him, tugging down Saihara's pants and boxers to reveal his cock, already dripping with pre-cum.

 

“...Nishishishi... Saihara-chan, you’re so lewd!” He giggled, before putting the tip in his mouth, causing Saihara to let out a startled moan.

 

He felt as if he could cum _then and there_ just from the sensation of Kokichi’s mouth, and he grabbed a fistful of the boy’s hair, pushing the Supreme Ruler’s head down so that he took more of his cock in his mouth. Amami was pulling down his own pants to reveal his erection, straining against his boxers, and Saihara didn’t know if he was moaning because of the pleasure or the pure _need_ he had to be _filled_. Kokichi licked and sucked at his length as Amami brought a finger to Saihara’s lips, to which the boy willingly opened his mouth.

 

He moaned and whimpered as he lathered the light green haired boy’s fingers in saliva, gasping for air when he finally pulled them out in favor of pressing them against the detective’s entrance. They went in easy, and Saihara bucked his hips involuntarily as Amami thrusted them in and out, little moans and whimpers spilling passed his lips. The sensation of Ouma sucking and licking at his cock, alongside the numbing pleasure spreading through his hips was _all too much_ , and tried to sputter out a warning that _he was close_ , but it turned into a loud moan as he came.

 

He stared down at Ouma, whom had swallowed what he could; the rest dripping down his chin. Amami retracted his fingers, causing the detective to let out a whine of protest at the loss, and pressed his erection against Saihara’s entrance. Ouma wiped the cum dribbling down his face on the sheets and watched longingly as Amami pushed into the detective, causing him to let out a loud moan that was muffled by the sheets. Amami started at a slow pace at first so that Saihara could adjust- even if they _had_ done this many times before- but steadily started thrusting faster.

 

Saihara- normally so meek and shy- cried out in pure pleasure and clutched at the sheets as he was pounded into. He could see that Ouma was thrusting his fingers in and out of himself, watching through half-lidded eyes as Amami pushed in and out of Saihara. The small boy’s dark purple eyes were glistening with tears of pleasure, and Saihara felt himself becoming even more turned on by the fact that they were being watched.

 

Amami leaned forward to place a sloppy kiss on the detective’s lips, the _slap!_ of skin against skin echoing throughout the room.

 

“Am-Amami- _ah_ \- _mmph_!” He cried out as the light green haired boy thrusted at a quicker and more aggressive pace before pulling out abruptly, his cum spattering Saihara’s stomach and dripping down on to the sheets.

 

“...Mmm... Saihara-chan...!” Ouma whimpered out, and Saihara knew he didn’t have any time to catch his breath with the look on the boy’s face.

 

He crawled over to the smaller boy, whom didn’t stop pumping his fingers in and out of himself, and spread Ouma’s legs. The Supreme Ruler let out a small moan and pulled his fingers out, making room for Saihara to press his cock against the boy’s entrance. He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Ouma’s lips as he pushed in, but quick as a lightning bolt, the boy wrapped his fingers around Saihara’s neck and yanked his head down.

 

“...Nishishishi... _mmmph_!” He let out a breathy laugh that turned into a moan as Saihara thrusted into him- not bothering to start slow since he knew Kokichi liked it a bit rough.

 

He tried to focus on his thrusts, but that was hard to do when he could barely breath, and he didn’t know if it was the smug look on Kokichi’s face or the pleasure driving him, but he wrapped his fingers around the boy’s neck and _squeezed_. Ouma’s superior expression melted away into that of shock, and he let go of Saihara’s neck so that he could grab the boy’s wrists, panting and mewling underneath him.

 

“ _Ahh_ , Saihara-chan!” He whimpered out as Amami crawled over to him, pressing his cock to the boy’s lips, to which Kokichi willingly took it in his mouth and sucked on it like it was the sweetest candy.

 

Saihara loosened his grip on the Supreme Leader’s neck so that he wouldn’t _actually_ choke, and sped up his thrusts. Ouma let out a loud cry, muffled by Amami’s cock, and clutched at the sheets as he came. Saihara could feel himself growing close- spurred on by Ouma’s lewd expression- and pushed in as deep as he could.

 

He let out lengthy moan, pumping his cum into Kokichi in thick spurts- the white liquid dripping down the boy’s thighs. Amami had reached his climax as well, but he had pulled out of Ouma’s mouth, so the Supreme Leader’s face was spattered with cum. Saihara took a moment to catch his breath, pulling out of the dark haired boy and falling backwards on to the bed.

 

Ouma curled up beside him, burying his face in the detective’s chest as Amami crawled next to him, hugging the smaller boy from behind.

 

They had both learned from past experiences that Kokichi was the type that demanded _lots_ of aftercare, and if that was what he wanted, they were more then happy to fulfill his wishes.

 

“...Aahh, I love my beloved Saihara-chan and Amami-chan,” the small ruler declared, snuggling up to the two of them as he added, giggling, “I didn’t think that you would choke me back like that, Saihara-chan! How _daring_!”

 

Saihara had come down enough from his high to feel embarrassed, and he pulled the blankets over his head to hide the blush forming on his face, resulting in a whine of protest from Kokichi. He felt a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips because maybe today hadn’t gone _that_ bad.

 

If his parents didn’t want to accept him, then they didn’t have to. He had Amami and Ouma with him, and honestly, that was all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so before anything, I'd like to say that I have never written any smut before! So if this isn't top-notch or very good, criticism is appreciated, but I just thought I'd throw it out there that this is my first time (No pun intended).
> 
> Anyways, this originally started as a random story I was writing and wasn't going to post, but I liked how it turned out so here it is!
> 
> I feel like there are things that I could have approached better, but overall I don't think it's as bad as it could be!
> 
> Also, I think my obession with italicizing words is showing here, oops-


End file.
